Shattered
by Julie Darkwood
Summary: Inuyasha's past is revealed to Kagome. InuKag Review!Redone and continued! And it's actually really good! And now, Finished! Please review
1. Enter Sora

Redone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wootness

Here are the people that reviewed for the previous chapter 3 and 2.

Yamazaki Mukosho-Why, thank you, I try to be.

Sora Moto-Oh, I will make her evil. You will see evil laughter

Fluffys-maiden44-I will!

Obs3ssi0n-Soon... have patience young one.

inu-youkai 911-Thanks, here it is!

MirokuHoushi-Thank you so much! You reviewed to every chapter! You rock.

Raphael Loser –There continued, and redone. Better, yes?

I'll try to get the other chapter redone ASAP

Okay, basically this will just give some insight on Inu's past.

Disclaimer: I sniff don't own Inuyasha cries

On with the show!!

* * *

Shattered

Chapter 1: Enter Sora!

Inuyasha and I were walking through the forest. It was just he and I because it was the anniversary of Sango's village being destroyed. I would have liked to be there, but there were some rumors of a shikon shard and we had to go. So it was just Inuyasha, and me alone again.

"So it's just the two of us again, huh, Inuyasha?" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

I scowled at his back as I pushed my bike along. That jerk! Every time I tried to get close to him he just pushed me away! Would it kill him to be nice?

Inuyasha paused in front of me, lifting his nose to the air. "Inuyasha wha-"I never got time to finish because just then a girl crashed through the bushes, pinning Inuyasha to the ground. Before either of us could react she planted her lips on his, using his gasp of surprise as an opening to slip her tongue in. I tried to contain the feelings of hurt that rose in my heart as she leapt off of inuyasha and landed in a tree.

"Oi, Kagome? Have you tried this? It's quite delicious." She asked me.

"Sora? What the hell are you doing here???" Inuyasha yelled as he frantically spat on the ground.

_Did..Does she love him? Who is she?_ I thought, and tried to keep my voice steady as I asked. "Inuyasha, who is this?"

"I can answer that." The girl said as she jumped down from the tree to land right in front of me. "Name's Sora. Inuyasha's childhood enemy." I stepped back and finally got a good look at her. She was a wind demon, much like Kagura, with black hair and eyes. Her lips were blood red and soft. She wore were a skimpy red robe with Japanese designs on it. Her ears were pointed and she had a black stripe going from the bottom of her right eye to her jawbone. She really was a beautiful demon, and I could see why people might fall for her, but it appeared obvious, at least to me, that she was the type of person that played with people's hearts.

As if to prove me right Sora smirked. "Though, Inuyasha's so yummy, I wish we weren't."

"Screw off Sora, why in the seven hells of Lucifer are you here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, I'm hurt, didn't you miss me?" Sora said, feigning hurt.

"No." He said coldly.

"Anyways, I here to spill the dirty secrets if your past." Sora said with a mischievous smile.

I saw Inuyasha pale visibly, and I wondered why. "You wouldn't." He said fearfully.

"I would."

"No, you won't!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at her, causing me to move back out of the way.

Sora sighed "So predictable." She leapt into the air and landed on one hand behind Inuyasha, she pushed off and landed in a crouch. Inuyasha charged at her again and she did more leaping and other stunning acrobatics.

Finally I got tired of this boring charade and said..."Inuyasha, Sit!"

He plummeted to Earth with a curse, and Sora stopped in the middle of a series of handsprings.

"Why'd you do that wench!" He yelled at me.

"Because you were getting annoying, and you were losing." Before Inuyasha could reply Sora said. "Cool trick, wish I could do that."

Inuyasha growled before he got up and leapt at her again, but this time, instead of dodging, Sora leapt at him. She kicked him into a tree and then pined him down for another kiss. I have to admit that every time she did that I got kind of jealous. Her earlier comment made me wonder how he tasted. _No no! I can't think that!_ I screamed at myself.

"Cut it out Sora!" Inuyasha yelled at her when she finally let him go.

Sora grinned as she leapt into a tree. "Pay attention Kagome." She said to me. "It's time to tell my tale."

* * *

End of Chapter one

Well...what do ya think? Redone and better!!! If not by much

Okay, little explaining- Sora never just walks, she does some type of gymnastics move.

Also, Inuyasha hates her because she spied on him for most of his life, also she is very aware of emotions, like when she kisses Inu, She knows she is making Kagome jealous.

Ja ne,

Samieko

REVIEW!!!!!

Please?

Pretty please?

Pretty pretty please?


	2. The Tale Begins

I'm back. Redone chapter number 2!!!!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha you're more naïve than Kouga.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Tale Begins

Sora sat on the tree to begin her tale.

Kami I hate her. She's followed me all my life and she never leaves me alone. I thought she was gone for good after I was pinned to that tree, but obviously, I was wrong. And now she was back, back to spill all the things I never wanted anyone to know. Especialy Kagome. I want to kill her.

"You see, our buddy here, Inuyasha, has been betrayed. Many times. The first was his brother. Inuyasha and Sessomaru didn't always hate each other. Well, at least Inuyasha never hated him. Inuyasha actually looked up to him. But I think our dear Fluffy always harbored some dislike for Inuyasha, but it was well hidden. After their father died however, it became a different story."

I glared at her. The painful memory resurfacing in my mind as she told it.

**_Flashback_**

A four year old version of myself ran towards Sessomaru as Ah-Un landed.

"Fluffy-onee-chan!!! You're back!!!!!"

"Get away from me half-breed!" Sessomaru yelled, throwing me to the ground. "It's you're fault father is dead, I want you and you're human mother out of my house!!! Now!!!!"

_**End Flashback.**_

I unconsciously clenched my fists at the scene. That bastard, I can never forgive him for that.

"Hurts, doesn't it Inuyasha?" Sora asked me.

I continued my glaring. "Shut up Sora."

"No." She said. "I'm not done yet."

"Then there were the villagers. Horrid creatures. They attacked Inuyasha, verbally and physically, daily. 'Dirty little half-breed!' That's what they called him. I don't think he can ever forget those taunts, they hurt, and some hurts, never completely heal."

The worse part was, Sora was right. I can never forget the looks on those people's faces; they haunt me in my dreams, or rather, my nightmares. I couldn't bring myself to look at Kagome; I couldn't bring myself to see the pity in her eyes I knew was there.

Sora grinned as she continued. "Then his mother betrayed him"

I looked up at that. "You bitch! Don't ever insult my Mother!!!" I screamed at her, furious.

"Why? It's true. She broke her promise to always be there for you, to always protect you."

"It was my fault." I muttered, my bangs covering my eyes.

"Please, you were six, what could you have done? Nothing." Sora said casually. "Anyways, when she died Inuyasha was heart broken. He buried her, and then returned to the village. But there, there he found more betrayal. Once they realized that Inuyasha's mother was dead, they turned on him. They beat him, kicked him, stoned him, and tried to drown him. They tied bricks to his feet and tossed him into the river. But he survived."

I remembered that day too. I remembered Mother's broken body, how she never even had time to say goodbye. How I never got to tell her I was sorry. I heard Kagome say, "That's so horrible." But she didn't know. I remembered fighting to get air in my lungs when I was under the water. Trying to swim to safety. I blacked out at one point; I don't even know how I survived. But Sora did.

"He wasn't supposed to live. But this is where I made my entrance, I saved him, I pulled him out of the water right before he drowned." I looked at Sora with amazement. "You...you saved me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...I supposed I should've, it just got worse for you, didn't it?" I blanched. She wasn't going to talk about _her_, was she?

She was.

"After that he wondered, just simply walked around, no village would accept him, and many tried to kill him. He got stronger, who wouldn't? Fighting off humans and demons every other day. But then... he met _her_."

"Don't you even say her name!" I said quietly, bangs still hiding my eyes and my fists still balled at his sides.

"What," Sora said innocently, "Yaru?"

I flinched visibly. "Sora..." I said warningly, but she paid no mind.

"Oh man did she hurt you. Inuyasha met her when he was what 13? 14? Anyways. She was a wolf youkai. (That's why he hates wolves so much.) And Inuyasha fell head over heels for her. She "loved" him too." Sora said, using air quotes. "Enough to have him do all her work. She made him do everything for her. She sent him on errands to steal things for her, and kill people he didn't even know. But it didn't matter to him; he'd do anything for her. Then one day, something happened. Inuyasha came back early from an errand. Because that was it. That was the day Inuyasha was going to ask her to be his mate. But when he walked into her cave, he found something. Do you remember what it was?"

"I try to forget." I muttered, glaring at Sora full force. In truth I remembered all too well what I found.

"He found Yaru in bed with another. I remember the scene exactly." She said, and so did I.

**_Flashback_**

I walked into a cave whistling a happy tune, carrying a beautiful necklace in my hand. It was a blue teardrop on a silver chain. I turned a corner and the necklace fell limp from my fingers, dropping to the ground. There she was, lying with another.

"Yaru, is this your pet?" the man asked.

"Why yes, Bad puppy, your back too soon." Yaru said as the pair laughed together at my shock.

"But why, I thought. I." I stuttered, but she cut me off.

"Silly puppy, did you actually think I loved you? Go away, I have no more use for you."

I saw red. I was furious, she had used me! How dare she?! I swear I turned full demon here. I can hardly remember leaping on the man seizing his throat. But I do. The man was stronger and he knocked me into the wall. Suddenly the whole cave caught on fire, I ran and made it outside. However the other two weren't so lucky, I can still hear their screams. And the necklace? It lay on the burnt out floor, forgotten.

**_End Flashback_**

"It was I who saved him, though I have no idea why I did it, I burned the cave. Oh and do you remember that necklace Inuyasha?" Sora said. That was twice she had saved me, I wonder why.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Did it look like this?" Sora pulled a necklace out from under her small shirt. It was just as I had remembered it. She took it off and threw it to me. "Here, it is yours. I took it from the cave afterwards."

I caught it and started at it. What was I supposed to do with it? I decided to keep it, and put it in the folds of my pants.

"So that is Inuyasha's little adventure with Yaru." Sora said easily. "Next he meets Kikyou."

Damn her. Damn you Sora.

* * *

End Chapter

Muhhahahaha I am so evil. Making him suffer so. HeHeHeee.

Mmmm...What can I do to make Kikyou even more evil? I know!

Toon in next time to find out

Ja ne,

Samieko

Review!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Kikyou's Words

Hiya! I'm back again with number 3!!! Yay!!! And a special thanks to...InuLvr7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My only reviewer! I love you!!!!! (Yes, I know some of you reviewed to the last chapter 2, so it's okay. But you coulda reviewed again!)

Just for you InuLvr7, chapter 3!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Take one guess...

* * *

Shattered

Chapter Three

Kikyou's Words

I smiled down at Inuyasha, maliciously. I knew this would hurt him, that fool loved Kikyou even more than Yaru. At least he moved on from Yaru, he really is stupid. Ah well, the idiot is already paying the price. And he thinks I don't help him. Of course, he doesn't know that I try to.

I look over at Kagome, the girl's standing there, eyes fixed on me, waiting for me to continue. She looks so pitying after hearing about Yaru, it makes me sick. As if pity ever helped anyone.

I opened my mouth to continue but was cut short when Inuyasha dived at me, attempted to prevent me from finishing my tale. I helped him over and fell with him, landing on top. Pinning his arms to his side with my legs I kissed him again, delighting in his anger and Kagome's look of jealousy. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, dominating, until he made to bite down and I withdrew. Leaping up I stood looking down at him as he spat frantically. "Now let me finish dog-boy, or I'll give you more than a kiss." I said, fingering my sword.

Inuyasha glared at me with so much hatred it actually made me a little sad. But only a little. I had a job to do, and I fully intended to do it. Leaning against the tree I had previously been sitting on, I began to speak.

"After Inuyasha ran away from Yaru, he felt very bad about himself, about his dirty hanyou blood. So, upon hearing the rumors of the shikon jewel, he searched for it. This jewel was the cure to all his ills. If he became a full demon, he would be stronger, and no one would pick on him again. It was the perfect idea, the flawless plan. But plans, often go awry."

I smirked at Inuyasha here. Using as much drama I could without going over the top. And it worked too; Kagome gasped with apprehension, knowing something would go wrong. Perfect.

"The jewel was protected by a powerful miko, and every time Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel, he failed. But the miko never killed Inuyasha, and Inuyasha never tried to kill her. He began following he, watching her, and she let him. She didn't fear him. And, though she never said it, the reason was he was a hanyou, and not worth it. Soon however this miko began to feel a kinship with the hanyou, recognizing their similarities. He, like her, was lonely, and unable to fit into this world."

"What was mistaken for love grew in each of their hearts. They spent time together, and allowed more physical contact with the other than they ever had before. And Inuyasha's once shattered heart began to heal. Who knew it would soon break again? You see, Kikyou (for I'm sure by now you figured out it was her) didn't truly love Inuyasha. She always had this lingering doubt his demon side would betray her. She couldn't accept him as he was; she needed him to be a human. And as for Inuyasha, he was afraid she would betray him as well, just as so many others had, just like Yaru."

"That is why it was so easy for Naraku to turn them against one another. I would have done it myself if it hadn't been for him. Well, I wouldn't have pinned him to a tree."

By now I was no longer smiling, lost in the memory of that day.

_**Flashback**_

"Die Inuyasha!" The fake Kikyou yelled, shooting three arrows at the hanyou as I watched from a bush, unable to interfere. Inuyasha dodged them, just barely, and ran away to steal the jewel. I smelled the air, smelled her blood, smelled fire, and I smelled another scent, unrecognizable, but now was not the time to find out who it was. (I later learned it was Naraku)

Running, I arrived in time to see Inuyasha pinned to the tree, and see his heart shatter from something other than the arrow in his chest. His sad eyes reached out to the bleeding miko before him, before closing in a death-like slumber.

But before they had closed completely, before darkness could take him over. The wounded Kikyou walked up to him painfully, leaving a trail of blood behind her. And she put her head up to his ear and said,

_"I could never love a monster like you."_

And then she died, taking the jewel with her to the other world.

**_End Flashback_**

A red form slamming into me interrupted my thoughts, and my narration.

"Damnit Sora!! Could you just shut up for once??" Inuyasha yelled, pinning me to the ground by my neck. Anger made him stronger and I could not remove his hand. A quick glance at Kagome told me she would be no help, she seemed frozen in shock. Turning back to Inuyasha I fought to throw him off. But, it seemed I was wrong about Kagome.

"But...why?"

The two of us turned to her as though we had forgotten she existed. She was staring at Inuyasha. "Why what?" He asked gruffly, his grip on my throat lessening.

"Why do you..." Kagome paused, hesitating. "Why do you always go after her?"

While Inuyasha gapped at her, mute, I rolled away from him and stood up, straightening my robe. I wanted to snort but refrained. _Typical,_ I thought, _the first thing out of her mouth isn't 'I'm sorry', or 'that's horrible.' No, it's all about her, and what hurts her. _Keeping my thoughts to myself I said, "I'll explain that. Inuyasha feels obligated to her, he feels responsible for her death. And Inuyasha himself has tricked his own mind into believing he still loves her. Because, simply put. Inuyasha doesn't know how love feels."

"I mean, look at his record." I shrugged, "Not that great. Yaru, Kikyou. They're not exactly wonderful, and Inuyasha didn't truly love either of them."

"Shut up Sora." A cold voice interrupted me, Inuyasha of course. Before I could turn around I felt cold steel enter my back. I made a choked gurgling sound and looked down at the sword protruding from my stomach. I coughed, blood splattering my lips and hand. The sword retracted, causing me to fall on my knees, clutching my abdomen in pain. I knew what I had to do, so I did it, even though it hurt worse then all of hell. I twisted around, and quickly jumped onto Inuyasha, kissing him once more. But this time was different, Inuyasha was paralyzed, he couldn't pull back or resist in any way. I knew that right about then he felt a pain in his gut, for at the same time my pain was receding. I broke away and jumped back. Smiling slightly.

My clothes still held the red stain and rip, but the wound underneath was a great deal smaller and had already scabbed over. On Inuyasha's stomach, in the same place, a red stain was growing from a cut the same size as the one I had right then. "I wouldn't do that again Inuyasha, I'll let you take the full wound next time.

Inuyasha stared at his injury. "But..how?"

"It's my special power." I explained. "Like you have your blades of blood attacks and so forth, I've got this. I can steal strength, heal myself, or even kill with my kisses. Be happy I usually just kiss you for your taste." I smirked at Inuyasha's annoyed look. "But enough about me, I wasn't done with you."

Inuyasha looked confused. "What else is there? After that Kagome was there so she knows it all."

I smiled knowingly. "Wrong Inuyasha. There is still the matter of Kagome." I said, pointing to the girl as she gasped in surprise. I laughed inwardly._ Now is where I get fix the wrongs. Time to mend your shattered heart Inuyasha. Mend it, or break it forever._

* * *

End chapter

Waaahoo!!!! Another one done!! Go me. What'd ya think? Kikyou evil enough for ya? Muhahahaha, poor Inuyasha. Review please!!!!! I want more than one this time!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 I'll give you an evil cliffy if you don't!!!!!!!!

-Samieko

(Oh, and Ashley. **Why didn't you review??????????????** Some friend)


	4. Kagome

Chapter 4!!! Yay!!!! I love this story; it's one of my favs! So, without further ado!

Adia of the amber-eyes-Oh, I shall. Trust me, I shall.

Koinu-Chan-Thankees!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, doesn't your name mean puppy?

Kat-the-dictator-Lol, yes, she is evil. So we must hate her! Muhahahahaha! Ahem moving on…

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah.

* * *

Shattered

Chapter 4

Kagome

_'What? The matter of Kagome? What about me? I haven't broken his heart.'_ As if to read my thoughts Sora said, "I know what you're thinking, what about you, you haven't done anything. Well, the truth is, you have. Even though you haven't realized it yet. Hell, I don't think Inuyasha has even realized it yet."

"Sora what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, as confused as I was.

"I mean, Inuyasha, that you are afraid of her."

"What? Why would I fear Kagome?"

"Because you love her." I gasped as Inuyasha sputtered. '_He…loves me? That's impossible…'_

"Don't even try to deny it, you must have realized something by now. If you aren't as big of an idiot as I think you are." Sora said, that infuriating casual tone back in place.

"Umm…excuse me." I muttered, blushing. "Even if Inuyasha does…love me." My blush grew darker. "Why would he fear me because of it?"

Sora's smile grew with my blush. "Simple, he thinks you will betray him. And you will."

"I would never!" I shouted quickly.

"Yes, you will." Now Sora's voice was like ice, sending chills down my spine. "When this quest of yours is over, when the jewel has been restored, what will you do? I know, you will go back to your own time. Back to your family and friends. And you will leave him here, all alone once again. And he knows that, that's why he pushes you away, why he puts you down. Why he acts like he hates you. Because he doesn't want it to hurt when you leave. Because he fears the pain you will cause him."

My eyes leaked as I turned to Inuyasha. His back was to me and his hair hid his eyes. "Inuyasha? Is…is that true?" I asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha stood silent for a minute before responding. "Yeah…it is. You said yourself you don't belong here Kagome. I couldn't make you stay."

I was so stunned I didn't even notice that Sora was watched us silently, sadly.

"You wouldn't be alone. You'd have Sango and Miroku, and even Shippo."

"They wouldn't stay for long. Sango and Miroku would go off together, and Shippo would grow up and want to leave. Besides Kagome, without you there, I wouldn't be happy."

The whole time he refused to look at me, his face was shadowed. I have to admit, I was amazed by the level of intimacy he was showing, especially in front of Sora. I gasped, "Sora!" Looking up I saw her, a malicious grin on her face. "She will leave you Inuyasha, they all will. You know they will. Just like everyone else."

"No! Kagome's not like that!"

"Don't lie to yourself." Sora said spitefully. "You know she will."

"I won't!" I shouted suddenly, unable to keep silent.

"Really? Then why did you promise that you would never return once your adventure was over?"

Inuyasha turned around quickly to see me. I raised a hand to my mouth in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a lot little Kagome. I know how you date Hojo, yet get mad at Inuyasha about Kikyo. You self-pitying, lying bitch!"

"Don't call her that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why? Can't handle the truth? Can't handle the pain? You've been through so much, oh so much pain. It hurts, doesn't it? To know that no one has ever loved you. Who would? You're a half-demon. An abomination. The world is better off without you."

"That's not true! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Yes it is Kagome. What she says is true."

"Inuyasha…"

"No! Don't even start Kagome. Just, don't." And then he left. He just jumped away before I could blink or say anything. I stepped forward to follow him, then stopped turning around.

"Are you happy? Are you happy now Sora? You broke him! You hurt him!"

"No, it wasn't me, it never has been." I stopped, surprised. Sora had actually sounded sad. Looking at her I realized she looked how her voice sounded.

"He has always brought the pain onto himself. He has let it poison him, consume him. All I did was say aloud what his mind is always repeating. All I did was break down the walls he built."

"But why?" I cried. "We were fine before you came!"

"Kagome." Sora flipped down from the tree and put a hand on my shoulder, "He needed you to hear that. He needed you to know what he's gone through." Sora shook her head sadly, "He thinks nobody can love him. What a fool." She smiled ruefully. "He doesn't know that you love him, Shippo loves him as a father, Miroku and Sango as a friend, and me? I have been his silent protector. And in truth, I love him, but as a friend rather than a lover."

"What?" I asked stupidly, beyond coherent sentences at this point.

"But my job made sure he hated me, made sure he never saw me as more than an enemy. All he wishes of me is my death, and because of this, I cannot help him. You can. I need you to do me a favor Kagome." Sora smiled down at me. "I need you to heal his shattered heart."

And with that she was gone, the wind having blown her away as if she had never existed. A demon named Sora had taught me something, and without a word I got up and ran after Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Sora's POV)

From the forest I watched Kagome run in the same direction as Inuyasha. What I had said was true, it did hurt that Inuyasha hated me, but it was necessary. Silently I followed Kagome, leaping ahead even so that I reached Inuyasha first. He was sitting on a riverbank, staring forlornly into the rippling waters.

"Hey there." I said, walking up behind him.

"Go away Sora."

"She needed to hear it, you know that."

"What do I care?"

"A lot Inuyasha, and you know it."

"Fine then, why do you care?"

"Because Inuyasha, sometimes I don't want to play the villain." And I left, a gust of wind blowing by as I leapt away.

He had been surprised, I knew. He had turned around as I said that, only to see empty space. But my work was all but done; it was all up to Kagome now. She held his happiness, his fate, in her hands, and only she could pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Only she could heal him. All I could do now was pray.

* * *

Yes, it is rather short, but a lot happened! Only about one or two chapters left! So stick around and………………REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Samieko


	5. Owari

Well, I'm back, with a new penname. But I only got one review…thanks Ash, for the review… : P to you too. But this is an all time low for me. Even the worst story I've ever written got more then one review. #sigh# Oh well, this is my favorite story so I'll write it anyways. This is the last chapter; maybe I'll do an epilogue. Maybe. Moving on…

Disclaimer: I asked for it for Christmas, but I still don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Shattered 

Chapter 5

Owari (That means end)

"Inuyasha?"

I didn't even look up at Kagome, still staring at my reflection in the stream. "What is it Kagome?" I said dully.

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry I wasn't there. And I'm sorry you think I'll leave."

"Won't you?" It was as if I asked in mild curiosity, but in truth everything was ridding on her answer.

"Oh Inuyasha! I never could! I think of what would happen if I left. But my life, it would be nothing without you there!"

I looked up at this, startled. "Without, me?"

"Yes Inuyasha, without you. I couldn't do it Inuyasha, life would be meaningless. I love you Inuyasha!"

"You love me?" I was dazed, uncertain.

Kagome nodded, her eyes hopeful, "I don't care what you are, I love _you_ Inuyasha, the hanyou. The temperamental jerky hanyou."

Kagome smiled and lunged forward, tears flew from her eyes as she embraced me tightly, repeating my name.

Slowly I hugged her back, my arms seemed to fit perfectly around her small frame. "Kagome, I love you too." I whispered, my voice husky. Pulling back I lifted her chin and before I knew it I was kissing her.

I never wanted the moment to end.

----------------------------------------------

(Sora's POV)

I watched Inuyasha kiss the girl who would finally heal his heart and smiled. Turning away I jumped silently from tree to tree. My job was done now; it was time to move on.

* * *

That was not the last time I saw Inuyasha and Kagome. I saw them many times in fact. But they only saw me once more. At their wedding. They had two weddings actually, one in the future and one in the feudal era. I did not go to the future one, because I was simply too busy. I did see their first wedding though, the one here. Kagome looked so beautiful in her wedding kimono, and Inuyasha looked as handsome as ever, finally changing out of his fire rat robe. 

I stood off to one side, hidden in the shadows of the trees, during the ceremony. Sango was crying into Miroku's chest, and the monk himself was smiling and putting an arm around the demon slayer, for once not using the opportunity to grope her. The small kitsune had been the ring bearer, and was trying hard not to cry as well. Even Inuyasha's older brother had shown up, with a little prompting from yours truly. He sat in stony silence, but I swear I saw his lips twitch, just a little. Perhaps he was thinking of himself up there, with a certain wind witch at his side (Kagura you dummies, not me.)

Soon the actual ceremony was over, and the fun began. Cake and dancing plus a large serving of laughter. They were going to live one eventful life I could tell you that. It was during a 'gals-only' dance that I was discovered. I was watching Sango and Kagome dance when a voice beside me said, "Are you going to hide in the shadows for this whole event?"

"Well you know me, I always did like the background work." I replied, looking up at the groom's amber eyes.

"I never did get a chance to thank you." He said.

"I know, you didn't need to. This is all the thanks I needed."

"Why did you help us? Help me?"

"Because that's my job Inuyasha. It's what I do."

"Are we ever going to see you again?"

"Probably not, but don't worry, I'll see you."

"Kagome said you called yourself my 'silent protector.'" He said after a moment of silence.

"I did." I answered, knowing what came next.

"Why me?"

"I made a promise Inuyasha, a promise I intent to keep."

"A promise to who?"

"That's a secret." I replied winking. "But you aren't the only one. I just don't know who's next, Miroku? Or Sessomaru?"

"Fluffy?" He exclaimed, amazed his brother even could love.

"Probably, Miroku seems to be doing well." I nodded to the dancers at Miroku and Sango, dancing cheek to cheek.

"What are you, some kind of matchmaker?" Inuyasha asked wryly.

"I guess you could say that Inuyasha. But that's not all I do."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to ask what else it was I did, Kagome called to him. "Come here you! As your wife I demand it!"

Inuyasha chuckled, as did most people and told her to hang on a moment before turning back to me.

Except I wasn't there.

Inuyasha was startled for a moment before he chuckled once more. In a low whisper he said. "For what it's worth Sora, thanks, thanks a lot." Then ran over to his wife.

I smiled and waited; sure enough another golden-eyed man came up to me.

"What are you doing here Sora?" He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, how sweet, you remember me."

"It is hard to forget one such as you."

"How are Kagura and Rin?"

"How do you know about Kagura?" His voice was still calm, but his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"I know a lot of things Sessomaru-sama. I caused this to happened after all." I gestured to the wedding.

"I see, Inuyasha always did need assistance."

"Admit to Kagura that you love her yet?"

Had he been a lesser man Sessomaru would have choked. "What was that?"

"You heard me Fluff. Inuyasha isn't the only one who needs assistance. I'll see you soon." And with that I was gone.

I would always protect Inuyasha, and continue to help those around him. And when they all died, I would continue on my way, perhaps in search of others who need my 'assistance.' Or maybe I would stay and watch over their children, and their children's children. Until I too faded into dust.

After all, that is my job.

* * *

Yay! It's done! Oh yeah! Even though next to nobody read it...heh heh… 

Feel free to review!!!!!

-Kit (formally known as Samieko)


End file.
